


Peppermint

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jubilee and Kurt play a game together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jubilee smiles, popping the peppermint into her mouth. The wrapper rolls between her fingers with a loud, familiar crinkle.

Kurt sits patiently save for the twitching of his tail across his eyes. 

The press of candy against his mouth is careful. A hard candy - tingly with a slight chill to it. It slides across his lips easily, leaving a wave of cool prickles behind it.

The peppermint clacks across Jubilee's teeth. A crack stings her tongue as she jams it behind her teeth. 

"Do you have any guesses?"

Kurt wrinkles his nose, tongue flicking out across his lips.

"Peppermint?" 

Jubilee presses the candy against his mouth, smiling as her fingers slide across his teeth.


End file.
